


Love of my Life

by maggie_1277



Series: Shance Year prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Flower Language, Fluff, Ice Skating, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day, Year of Shance 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_1277/pseuds/maggie_1277
Summary: Lance and Shiro have been running around eachother for a long time, but maybe this Valentine's day they will finnaly get there act together and fall in love.





	Love of my Life

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's probably late but happy Valentine's day!!  
> And yes the title is a queen song.

Lance was into Shiro, no denying it. He had been into Shiro since he meet his best friend's brother back in high school and Shiro had been fresh into college at the time. But he fell for him back then.

But he has grown up from that point and he's still so into Shiro. And it's an issue now. Because Shiro is so not into him.

Shiro is so many leagues ahead of him and he just wants to have one good Valentine's day and he just wants to move past Shiro. But he's tried and every time he worms his way back into his heart.

He went out with girls and guys through high school and parts of college but every time someone broke his heart, Shiro was there to help him get over it. God what is he going to do?

He could always ask shiro out on a date on Valentine's day and if he says no then he could play it off and they could go out just as friends? And Shiro would be none the wiser.

“Hey, Lance? You with us?” Shiro asked.

“Oh yeah, yeah I'm good Shiro,” Lance plastered a smile, “I'm good, I just got lost in thought.”

“What are you thinking about Lance?”

“Oh, you know, Valentine's day, figuring out what I'm gonna do.” Lance said, trying to make himself sound cool, “What are you doing this year Shiro?”

“Nothing, like that last few years Lance, why?” Shiro asked. 

Ok, you can do this Lance, come on Lance.

“Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Valentine's day?” Lance asked, “Unless you don't want to, which I totally understand Shiro.”

“Oh, I would love to Lance,” Shiro said.

“Oh really? Meet me at 4 on Valentine's day and be ready for the cold.” Lance said in a rush before running out of the library to plan the date.

\---

Shiro was so into Lance, you have no idea. Shiro had been into Lance since he saw him post his braces phase and when he had finally grown into himself more. He had fallen hard, and fast.

Shiro knew nothing would come of this crush and in the end he and Lance would be just friends. Lance would find the person of his dreams while Shiro’s slipped thru the cracks.

So to Shiro surprise, Lance asked him out on Valentine's day? Well he asked to hand out, so it probably wasn't a date. But if it was he's gonna make it the best dare he can.

Ok, focus Shiro, what should you wear. He said to be ready for cold so maybe they're doing something outside? Or maybe it was simply just a comment about the weather, but anyway he's gonna dress for the cold.

God he was so nervous.

\---

Today was Valentine's day and Lance was a ball of nerves.

“Hunk, what if I fuck up? What if I tell him that it's a date and he rejects me? Should I even tell him? Oh my god this is horrible-”

“Lance, calm down.” Hunk interrupted, “it's going to be fine, you two are going to have a great time and Shiro isn't going to reject you.”

“Are you sure, because you could be feeling me this to get me out of your hair.” Lance countered.

“I would never, now go get ready for your amazing date with Shiro.” Hunk said, and with that Lance felt relieved.

\---

Shiro knew he was early but he didn't care, he was so worried. Worried that he was talking it the wrong way, worried he would ruin their relationship.

What his brother was told him kept reappearing in his head. “Shiro, it's going to be fine, your not gonna fuck it up.”

So now he was waiting for Lance in his car so they could go on this date-thing/hang out.

Once Lance walked out and towards his car, Shiro stopped breathing. Lance looked incredible. His outfit was as stylish as he was. 

God I've got it bad

\----

“Ok, first we’re going for some coffee then go window shopping for a bit,” Lance said, “Then dinner and maybe ice skating?”

“I would love that Lance,” Shiro responded.

They parked the car and got coffee in a lovely coffee shop who were selling roses.

“A rose?” The sales lady asked, “You can get a dozen roses for 15 dollars.”

“No thank you ma'am,” said Lance.

Since they had gotten there coffee they started walking down the road window shopping and looking at the lovely displays.

“One day I'll be able to afford everything I want from these shops,” Lance muttered. 

“Oh really? How so?”

“Working my ass off to get a nice job.” Lance replied, “I want to have a good job so I can survive and, you know, spend some money here and there on myself.”

“That's sweet Lance,” Shiro said.

“But enough about the future, look at this,” Lance said, taking the attention away from what they were just talking about.

Shiro studied Lance before responding about what they were looking at- some weirdly dressed mannequin in a shop window, way to expensive for there town.

After about an hour Lance looked down at his phone, “Shit, our reservations are in like 20 minutes and we need to get that soon.”

“Ok, come on Lance we have to hurry,” Shiro said, pushing Lance to his car.

Once they were on the road they realised they were to far out from the restaurant.

“Tell me where to go pretty boy.” spoke Shiro over the music that was playing.

“Your gonna make a left up here, then a right, and we have reached our destination,” Lance told him quickly, trying to not think about the pretty boy comment.

They got in and the hostess asked, “McClain table for 2?”

“That's us,” Lance said as he and Shiro hot up to walk to there table.

“Here you go Mr. McClain, I hope you will enjoy Altea,” They thanked the hostess as they sat.

Through dinner Shiro and Lance stole secret glances at each other and looked away as the other looked up to see them looking. By the time there dinner was over, they were stuffed and waiting for the check.

“Here you go sirs.” There waitress said as she placed the check by Shiro, “I hope you have a wonderful night.”

“Shiro, hand it over, I'm paying,” Lance said but before he could even finish, Shiro had his card out and inside the check.

“No Lance, you planned this whole night and everything, so let me pay for dinner,” Shiro spoke firmly.

“Fine.”

The waitress came back and took the check from Shiro they were free to go.

“Now where are we going now Lance?” Shiro asked nicely.

“An Ice Skating rink!” Lance said excitedly.

It was a well known fact that Lance loved anything winter related because of growing up in/nearby the Caribbean and had never gotten the cold weather part of his childhood.

“Alright, let's go pretty boy,” Shiro said.

When they got to the rink, it was basically empty, with it being an outdoor rink and the temperature dropping to barely above freezing and no one wanting to be out in that cold.

“Oh Shiro, it's probably to cold, we should go,” Lance felt like he had just ruined that night with this. How was he so stupid to think that the temperature wouldn't drop to freezing.

The two of the were standing there, teeth beginning to chatter as the man running the rink came out. 

“You two want to rent skates or are you love birds going to stand out in the cold for the rest of the night?” he asked.

“We would love some skates sir,” Shiro replied, and before Lance knew it, he was handed a pair of skates that Shiro had sneakily paid for.

“Come on Lance, let's get to skating,” Shiro said once he finished lacing up his skates.

They got onto the ice and Lance was super unsteady, having ice skated maybe 3 time ever before now. He was gripping the wall hard.

“Lance, you have to let go of the wall and move around without support,” Shiro said, “You just gotta trust yourself.”

“Shiro, I can barely walk without falling, how do you think I'll get around with blades attached to my feet?” Lance yelled across the rink. Damn you Shiro and growing up in cold climates so you know how to skate. 

Shiro skated over to Lance and grabbed his hand. “Come on and trust me ok? Move with me.”

As he said that he pushed them off the wall and helped start to move them across the ice, slowly at first but over time they started to gain speed.

“I'm doing it Shiro, I'm actually skating!” Lance exclaimed.

“Yeah, you are!”

And almost as soon as Lance said that, the two if them crashed into each other and were face to face. Both breathing hard from the skate around the rink. Before either of them could think, Shiro leaned down and kissed Lance. He kissed Lance hard. Lance’s brain started to freak out before finally he kissed him back.

They stood on the ice, just kissing and kissing.

Once they parted, Shiro spoke, “Lance, I've liked you for a while now and I hope you like me too, would you be my boyfriend? And if not I hope we can still be friends?”

“Shiro, I've liked you for probably much longer then you have and I would be honored to by your boyfriend.” Lance responded, pulling Shiro in for another kiss, “Actually it was my plan to ask you out today but I chickened out at every opportunity because I was worried.”

Shiro burst into laughter and then hugged Lance hard, “Thank you for being my Valentine Lance.”

“Thanks for being my Shiro.”

When they finally skated off the ice, and gave there skates back, Shiro told Lance he had one more surprise for him.

“Ok, open your eyes.” In Lance’s hand he had a purple rose and a Dumortierite necklace. “Purple roses mean love at first sight and when I met you I feel for you, and Dumortierite is blue and black, like us. Do you like it?”

“Shiro, honey, I love them,” Lance pecked his check, “Thank you.”

Shiro pulled him into a kiss, “Happy Valentine's day, babe.”

“Happy Valentine's day, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a kuddos if you liked it.  
> Follow me on Tumblr maggie-1277.tumblr.com


End file.
